The Godly Tales
by Vick Vaporub
Summary: "Why do you refuse it so much?" Both voices spoke, only a pair of ears was meant to listen to those words. ... Yong roared his exasperation throughout the four winds, not caring if Yubaba would awake - hell even Boh could awake for all it mattered -, letting Haku acknowledge his mistake. Three timed series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous Is A Dragon**

_**A/N: **Hello, my dear fellow fans of Spirited Away. This is my so ever first piece of work based on the movie, so any mistakes please bare with me and point them out in a review; also I'd like to say that my writing needs to be improved since English is not my natural language. Any mistakes review or PM me, any ideas for improvement of my writing skills (review or PM me) and last but not less important…  
If Haku hadn't belonged to Chihiro he'd be mine that is for sure._

_Also this idea occurred to me while I was almost asleep; this is the first fic for Spirited Away in a series of oneshots. I call them: _**The Godly Tales.  
**_I know, I know, why such a weird name like that? Because my fellow readers – if there are any – three is a sacred number accordingly to Greek Mythology. There always are three child sons of Kronos, three Furies, three Fates. Also, Haku once was a River God (River Spirit, whatever you may call him he still is immortal. He is pretty much of a God to me), so the title of these tales somewhat refer to him as well.  
Enough of me procrastinating._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**The Godly Tales:** Part One - Jealous

_**Summary:**_ Three times Chihiro was courted by boys. Three times she refused them. Three times Haku was baring his fangs at them.

* * *

_**Nameless.**_

He was rather a gentle young man – or so she thought – escorting Chihiro (as he jokingly put it) back to her house. He called himself Okura, noticing she had a book of his poetry lazily open on the library desk. The young woman with chestnut hair and kind liquid brown orbs smiled politely and giggled when he mentioned his fake name, which he preferred using a euphemism for it.

"Pseudonym" She rolled her eyes at his response.

"Fake name" He laughed at her stubbornness. "Fine!" He cried out loud, his hands up in defeat, a pout in his pale red lips, Chihiro smiled once again at his actions.  
Okura was a nice guy to walk around with, he was humorous and was always making her laugh, but she only talked with him once – exact five minutes ago – when he seated next to her table, trying (and failing) to see what she was reading; that's when he had to ask her, and the mysterious black haired man still refused telling her his _true_ name, she couldn't trust somebody who was not planning on telling the truth.  
But she enjoyed his company, he reminded her a bit of No-Face, the spirit mission seemed to be – to make – her happy. Ongino thought that, if Kaonashi had a face (and a human body), it would be Okura's.

He had a petite frame for a guy on his eighteens (if she had assumed correctly), thin legs and long pale fingers; he told her he played piano; his arms were strong – not bulky – but still matched his slim physiognomy. His black raven-like hair would fall on his eyes for his bangs were long and spiked, it made Chihiro think of black sharp claws, but his tresses were so thick she could not see what color his eyes were. She doubted he was seeing anything other than his black mane.  
As if on cue, he puffed up his bangs and she caught a glimpse of matching soot-like eyes before gravity took its row and settled down the hair Okura fought so hard to keep away from his sight.  
They walked in silence all the way through Chihiro's house – he _really_ had insisted to walk her home – and stopped beside her when she opened the door. He turned around, mentioning to leave, when her caressing soft whisper shattered the silence hanging upon them.

"Don't you want to come in?" She didn't knew why she asked such a question, she barely knew the guy, he refused to tell her his name (but then again Chihiro never told hers as well, she guessed it was only fair), besides it was past eleven in a Friday night, _no one_ was outside except for them, what would sound like if she invited a complete stranger inside _her house_? What if he wanted to take advantage of her? No one would help her if she screamed. What if…

"And your parents?" He asked cautiously, eyeing the girl only two inches taller than him behind his annoying hair. She shrugged.

"They moved. I barely talk to them anymore" Her eyes widened and she put her hands on her mouth, she _wasn't supposed_ to let that slip from her lips.  
Okura chuckled at her petrified expression, already suspecting she didn't trust him at all, he could not blame her, he wouldn't trust either if he was put into her position. He was only joking when he said his name was the same of the poet, but the act seemed to stretch when they started a conversation, eventually having to leave the city library (for it was closing) and walking randomly around the crowded streets until they reached the chestnut girl's final destination. Her house.

Now she was worried if he was going to rape her or something. "I don't want to be rude so, what if we settled this way: we just seat under the doorway and… Talk a while longer?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

The slim figure of the boy seemed rather pathetic, waiting for a positive answer he more likely would not have. Chihiro chewed her bottom lip, pondering if she should or not let him in. A soft breeze sent both teens hair floating around their faces – allowing Okura to see the rather cute thinking face of the young woman –; a fierce thunder was heard in the distance while angry clouds gathered among the peaceful night sky.

"You'd better go" She decided, thanking (unconsciously) such sudden change of weather, but milky brown eyes insisted on looking down at his saddened face "Here" She gave him some money before she could think twice or take it back. "Get a cab, or a bus, I'd punish myself for the rest of the night if you catch a cold"

Okura stared at her for the smallest of seconds, his lips tugged upwards in a guilty and regretful manner – demonstrating his _gratefulness _for her kind gesture; he rushed down the street, cowardly running away from the rain and the nameless girl without a single word or a glance behind his soaked shoulder. The storm seemed to chase Okura, as surreal as that may have sounded; Chihiro swore that the rain was trying to urge him out of her presence.

Back in the Spiritual World, Haku's back hit the floor of his room, sweat running down his face and neck, panting for the oxygen his lungs lacked. The summoning spell was hard enough on his world; but trying to do it in another dimension… He would not be able to move for half an hour or so, his energy was drenched. But it was worth it.

That stupid mortal would not dare seek _his_ Chihiro again. As he tiredly closed his lids, sleep already forcing him in a state of slumber, Haku pondered the reason behind his actions. Way sooner before he could have an answer, he passed out.

* * *

_**Birthday.**_

She was pacing. Back and forth. She stopped every five seconds to glance around the area – clearly looking for something – and when she would not find what she wanted, she resumed her pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, stop, look, anger. Back and forth, back and forth.

That wasn't his river, but she would have to do with this one she had founded three years back.

Her brows were frowned, exasperated and irritated, two emotions mixed together and breaking havoc inside of Chihiro, altogether with a feeling of anxiousness that simply _wouldn't_ leave her gut. This was taking longer that it should – four years and six months passed by – and Haku still had not fulfilled his promise. He told her they would meet again, she _knew_ dragons had a good memory, _he would have not_ forgotten about it (would he?), then why it was taking so long? Why was she still waiting for him? Why was she in a river border, revolving sand with her aching feet? Why did she care?  
Of all questions, one thing Chihiro knew: she wasn't supposed to spend her birthday enraged and hungry.  
But a piece of her mind insisted that she was being rather childish and stupid, he would not come on her birthday, as well as he hadn't came yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before that… She'd be counting four years back if a male voice had not interrupted her animosity math.

He had said a word only, but it was enough of a good advice to her. The teen did not take the offer gladly though, she still had some more frustration to release, so she spat incoherent words to the apple offered to her (in a peaceful truce, even if the boy hadn't done anything to Chihiro) before taking an indignant large bite, not paying attention to part of the juice that trailed a path down her chin.

"Better?" He asked, quietly.

The girl stopped at the sound of his voice, calm like the vast sea that covered the train's track when she was back at the Spiritual World, and stopped to wonder how convenient that boy had been. He could not have known she was hungry; her eyes searched trough his face, questioning him.

"Heard you murmur" He said in separate sentences "–Looking at you for quite awhile" He swallowed the last part of the fruit "Shinji". He introduced himself with a bow which Chihiro retributed awkwardly; she flushed a little when he had said he was observing her.

"Do not take it wrongly" He showed her his backpack behind a tree "I was merely drawing and you appeared in the scenario, I didn't wanted to bother you, so I just kept hidden, sketching"

To prove his point, Shinji walked back to his belongings and took a notebook and a pencil out of his bag, seated down and motioned to Chihiro take a seat on the grass in front of him. Barefoot, she walked until she reached him, her shoes in one hand, looking uncertain of his offer.

"May I–" He simply nodded and she seated on the spot he had pointed earlier. The girl noted that he wasn't a boy of many words as for he kept quiet for the rest of the time they spent together (which was the rest of the evening).  
She looked Shinji draw and when the sun was setting he gave her a perfect representation of the river behind her back, the sand, the wind whipping trough the grass, the trees and a flawless picture of a frowning Chihiro. Her pencil-like eyes showing the frustration she was feeling before, a slightly pout on her black and white lips and a shadowy figure standing behind of her – far away in the scene – deep in the river, on the other side of it. Almost out of the paper, so far he seemed to be.

"Who–" Chihiro's brown orbs tried to recognize the blur of that tiny image. It almost looked like he had chin length hair "Who is him?"

Shinji eyed where she was pointing, then shrugged. "I thought I saw someone near the river when I got here. I decided to put him there"

In a blink of an eye, she was standing, looking around her, trying to distinguish a human figure in the middle of all that beautiful nature. The brown haired boy was confused, but said nothing and patiently waited her eyes to return to his face before asking "Someone you've been looking for?".  
When she didn't answer – just standed there – petrified for having lost _him_ once again, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, forcing Chihiro back from her shock.

"You'll find him" He managed a heartedly smile "I can help you to search for him."

His hand traveled down to her arm, until it reached her hand, lightly tugging her thumb.  
Haku was standing at Chihiro's side, both teens could not see him (he only had enough power to watch the scene), but that didn't stopped him. An arm was protectively around the girl's hip and the dragon spirit was growling dangerously at Shinji, if they could not see him, at least his presence _should_ cause the boy some awareness.  
Chihiro felt a little ticklish on the ear – Haku was standing so close to her, that his breath was actually reaching her earlobe – and she swore she heard the wind whisper her name.

She felt a jolt of happiness for no apparent reason as well as adrenaline flowed down her body in significant waves. She felt like she could run a marathon.

"No, no, it's ok really" She put a hand in his lips when he tried to interrupt her (_that_ sent an indignant roar flying out of the dragon's chest an two clawed fingers at the small of Chihiro's back, making her shiver at such sudden coolness kissing her skin) "I-I am going now. I'm not going to interrupt you any further"

She walked away, escorted by a really, really angry Kohaku.

* * *

_**Lips (Innocence).**_

It was a small, innocent kiss, just a goodnight one (her parents _insisted_ se ought to get out on a date with that school friend of hers), he seemed interested on her – her mother had commented to Akio – besides, she is sixteen already, when I was at that age I already had a few crushes…

Well, Chihiro hadn't any crushes on any of the boys on her school, or had a crush at all. But she eventually agreed to set a day to spend the evening to watch a movie (she refused calling it a date) with Makoto.  
He had gave her flowers (or a flower, a small rose) when they met at the mall; after that they had a normal – boring – typical non-date evening. They ate popcorn, watched a silly romance and Mako (as he insisted be called that way) even tried to put his arms around her shoulder, which ended up in a failed attempt as Chihiro kindly dodged it by pretending her shoes were untied and bowing down to straight them up.  
Makoto was taller than her, stronger than most of boys and was considered a hunk, but he acted surprisingly shy around Chihiro, she guessed it was because he was trying to gain her trust.

It was a common sense she was not interested.  
When he invited her to karaoke, she excused herself to the bathroom and did not leave until he gave up of that idea; it had taken him an hour and nine minutes. The girl thought of the many possibilities as to why her father would let her walk around with a boy he barely knew, she guessed it was because of that meeting with her teachers telling them they were concerned about her.

"Chihiro has no friends, it is true she talks with a few girls on rare times, but those only happen with co-up activities, we'd like to be sure she – at least – has someone to walk around with. It might be prejudicial for her to be alone, with these problems we're having with bullies…"

That was enough for her parents to pick out dates for her. In the beginning they were awkward meetings, but with time, Chihiro learned how to avoid show an interest she did not held for those boys and to play little games with herself in hope the movie session – or the day – would end up soon. Counting how many people se passed trough in a crowded street (or in a mall like now), helped.  
She was already on the seventy eight when Mako made the suggestion.

"Give me a kiss"

Correction: it wasn't a suggestion. It sounded more like an order.

Chihiro's first thought was to denial, but she imagined that he would be more persistent about it and he would most likely force his way around her (she noticed his patience was running out). Also, he never said it had to be a kiss full on the lips. So she made the obvious – to "attend" his wish and to get out of his presence as soon as possible – choice. She kissed his cheek.

If Chihiro Ongino knew better, she would _never_ have done it; if Makoto was intelligent he would _not_ try to kiss her lips. But she was innocent and he tried it.  
From that day, Chihiro never saw Mako again – not that she wanted to – but she was starting to feel guilty to have slapped his face; he had not shown up to class for the next three weeks and when she asked a friend of his what the _heck_ had happened to him, he just gave her a terrified look and walked out of the classroom.

She never heard anything about him until when she was back at Yubaba's bathhouse, with Haku nibbling playfully her ear.

* * *

_**A/N:** Tandaaaan! So, I'm done with the first oneshot, the second will be posted as soon as I have a good idea for a name to it (which happens more suddenly and faster than any of you could ever imagine), but I might not be posting it soon because I have finals before vacations which certainly implies that I have to study._

_Now, for you guys to know, I have absolutely NO IDEA to what happened with Makoto, if any of you want to give me suggestions (and I really, really want you guys to) I'd appreciate a bunch, because I am planning on telling what happened to him on the third oneshot and – as I told before – I have no freaking idea what the hell happens to him! Please help me up and point my mistakes on a review so I can improve my writing and a few tips of how I can improve my vocabulary would also be appreciated._

_Thank you for reading! And I mean it! _


	2. A Dragon's Wish

**A Dragon's Wish**

_**A/N:** I have nothing to say other than… Thank you guys for the reviews, it never mattered how many of them I got (although I felt they were few, they really made my day) and it's true that part of me said "Is all I got?" but I kicked the greedy feeling away, it would make more harm than good to me anyways. Gotta say, I still don't know how in hell Makoto disappeared but I'll find out eventually._

_Enjoy the second oneshot of _**The Godly Tales.**  
_And, oh, just to point it out: if you ever want to make me happy, then give me a Oriental Dragon as pet, the Ocidental ones are no fun. Just a little warning for ya: Inhumanity is the title because of the fact Haku is not completely human (or human at all) and not because he is a despicable monster, okay?_

* * *

**The Godly Tales:** Part Two – Inhumanity.

_**This Is War.**_

Haku's inner dragon was restless, almost impossible to bear with, frantic being the best word to describe him for the past two weeks. He growled, struggled, agitated his mane, did everything at his power to call the human (or, anatomically human) part of his self, attention.  
Haku – the "human" – ignored him completely. Not because he was careless, no, Kohaku _knew_ refusing your animal side would only influence your character on being exactly what you were trying to suppress. But this time he had no option, Ryong could not have his way this time.  
They were at war, _beast and man_, as cliché as it may have sounded; his animal self was winning that war.

"It is no good" He muttered to himself while walking around the bathhouse. It was past noon, the workers would be asleep for some more hours, which gave Haku the perfect time to think.  
Suddenly he growled dangerously, his eyes becoming greener than pure jades; fingernails confusing themselves with claws and for a second – a precious second – Ryu almost took him over. "The dragon wants freedom."  
That voice wasn't entirely his, it was deeper, millennial, aged with wisdom his animal soul possessed, a little rasped by lack of using, but they were still one. That voice was also Haku's.  
He backed a few steps, supporting his weight in a column, his suddenly rapid heartbeat drumming in his ears. It took a few minutes before the River Spirit could straight himself, continuing his walk, his thoughts and his battle. His own little turmoil.  
Ryong wanted his freedom for two simple reasons; the first could be easily solved, but the second… Haku sighed, gaining the path of the bridge ahead of him, his hands tucked under his sleeves, trying his best not letting the dragon distract him. Luckily it had not rained yesterday; he'd had more trouble to keep his mind focused if the sea welcomed him mockingly. Water – who once was his best ally – now kept him chained under his own vigilance.  
The spirit was concerned that, if he allowed himself to find any source of unclaimed water (as like the rain or the river _she_ had found) he would be vulnerable to his attacker.

"_Why_ do you refuse it so much?" Both voices spoke, only a pair of ears was meant to listen to those words "You want it, _I want it_"

"No!" He cried, almost desperately. Almost. "_You_ are the one who want it. You cannot – will not – go after her. We are not powerful enough to cross the barrier, we do not _belong_ to her world, neither does she in ours"

Yong roared his exasperation throughout the four winds, not caring if Yubaba would awake (_hell_ even Boh could awake for all it mattered), letting Haku acknowledge his mistake.  
"You'll wake even Kamaji if you keep it loud" He said in a cool voice, lips twitched upwards, fangs bared, his control almost lost. His eyes a little more reptilian than they previously were, indicating his former quarrel with his dragon.  
If he kept moving in that pace, Ryong would destabilize the river spirit will, eventually turning into his tool for his victory.  
The dragon was indignant because his host would not allow him to be in his free form anymore. It all started four weeks and a half ago – if he was not mistaken – Haku had been flying around Chi–  
_The girl's_ new residence, but he was still in the Spiritual World, it was merely a spell of location, easy to be done and did not required a great amount of energy; the chestnut haired young woman had left her house to sit near the river she had found in a park not far away from her neighborhood. It was a small one – not as great as the one he once guarded – but it probably sufficed a mortal. When she was certain no one was around, the girl took her shoes out and dived fully clothed. The dragon begged Haku to swim with her, but his host did not allowed, fearful of the consequences of not letting Chihiro–

He never had the chance to complete his statement thought, the boy's body fell on the grass, convulsing between his human and animal state, scales being substitute by skin, whiskers breaking away from its illusion spell, a growl dying in his sharpened teeth as Ryong finally manage to overpower Haku's willpower.  
He shook his mane and took off flying, wanting the arrangements of his wish to be fulfilled soon, he thought of a few incantations to break the barrier of her world for just enough time for him to pass and Spirited Away Chihiro back.

_**Human Stink.**_

Before Ryong decided to disobey Haku's decision in keeping Chihiro with her parents, in a world she technically belonged (although those never were her feelings), the dragon inside the River Spirit, had – since when he first put his eyes down on her – known who she was and grew affectionate of her, but Kohaku hadn't had his name at that time, so the dragon conscience was asleep, but his physical form could be used regardless of that fact. When the girl with fine brown eyes told him his name, the animal reminded of her, bringing back a primal feeling of love he was not aware he held for the girl.

But only when she was away, back with her parents and safe, his host started to realizing his emotions towards Chihiro; a great example – he thought, chuckling – were those three timed accidents she had with boys. Haku got jealous, in his mind, they were courting _his Chihiro_, the one that should not belong to no one else than him.  
Suddenly, both beast and man stiffened in mid air, sensing a presence they cherished near the unclaimed source of water (where Shinji had sketched Chihiro and her liquid marshy eyes); Ryong bowed his head slightly – his vision trying to capture what his flair once had – and spotted a purple hair band moving under those trees. He twisted his long serpent body, the wind, whom once was caring and fluttered his mane and whiskers playfully, now felt damp and emotionless, unwelcoming the spiritual creature with its tortured polluted silence. Try as he might, the gale did not succeed into sending the mythical dragon back to his world and in no time, his clawed paws thudded the grassy ground graciously.  
Chihiro felt a change in the atmosphere around her – a rather gentle smell of rainy grass, spiced herbs and tea – tickled her nose, but she did not turned around. She resumed her jogging and sat on a rock half drown into the river, absently pulling the lichen with her fingers, trying to calm her breathing.

Haku – still controlled by Ryong – morphed back to his human form, taking the air around him in several long paused breathes, smelling not only the wicked air or the stream (both had an unnerving attitude when he stepped closer, trying to shoo him away mockingly), but the one he has been waiting for the past years.  
The scent of a human (for the majority of spirits) smelled as bad as the world they lived on, even when Chihiro was under Yubaba's contract she had smelled like chlorine and the chemistry products mortals throw in their rivers and air, but the vicious smell wore off after two days or so and then was when the dragon sensed another scent – equally haunting – but cleaner. For the days the mortal spent at the bathhouse, his nose always picked up the smell of cinnamon diluted in human skin; the only scent he knew better than his own river was the only scent he could not have close to him. That left Ryong indignant, so whenever his host whispered her name (mattering not if it was for himself of speaking to her, awake or asleep) the dragon stirred on the depths of Haku's mind, always trying to catch the smell of the air – unwittingly sometimes – never faltering to discover she was near Lin.  
And when Lin caught Haku (and his inner dragon) staring at Chihiro, her weasel loudly spirit would grant him with a handful curses and promises of tearing his eyes apart if he ever dared to gaze at her more than it was necessary.

The spirit – when confronted with himself – wonder if the look on his eyes displayed the same emotion he felt when other boys were close to her. If this _possessive_ behavior had anything to do with the fact his dragon growled pleasurably whenever he felt her scent, with the feeling both of them shared. The _need_ to protect, to claim her, to keep her. He knew that – now – Chihiro could take care of herself (she was growing up in a quite strong willed woman) but his nature, his beast self, just did not wanted to let her go; _selfish_ as he was, be independent also meant she could choose any mate she wanted.  
That did not necessarily meant Chihiro would choose _him_. And that, was the most terrifying thought.

"_Dragons do not fear"_ He censured himself for moping, before realizing that even his voice sounded polluted within the human air. "_Dragons act upon dread"_ Ryong felt compelled to go forward with his words; back to his true form (because fear is a thought given for humans) he sneaked behind the girl, approaching her and the lecherous scent, forcing his human part back towards slumber. The fact the dragon was experiencing fear, it meant Haku was fighting back and the beast would not lose again, he had one final task before allowing his master to bind him further down to sub consciousness.  
Chihiro felt a tingling on the air around her, a powerful aura surrounding her, something powerful and incredibly wise was near her, something inhuman, an outsider of her own world.  
She turned away, back to the river, to look at the woods. There was nothing to _be seen_ but the clouds above her roared, so she opted to close her eyes and feel.  
A sinuous body could be felt and when the mortal's feet touched the grassy earth, her hand brushed against something soft and nostalgic; startled Chihiro opened her lids but saw nothing, although the presence was still there, she was still feeling something. Only when – both Haku and Ryong purred – she understood. He had come back, she could not see him, but he _just had_ come back. For her.

She happily stroked his mane, fingers brushing and dancing along his face, whiskers and his nose. The dragon, finally relaxing, laid down (head on her lap), growling softly at her ministrations; Chihiro felt a change of weight when she sat and she could listen the sounds her dragon made, she smiled.  
When she pinched playfully a spot behind his left ear, the girl heard a different sound leaving the dragon's throat; a deep half growl half moan (the last one coming from the human Haku) vibrated trough her ears, making her normally pink cheeks turn into a vivid tomato-like red; unconsciously, Chihiro bit her bottom lip – smile fading from her flustered features – as she lightly stroked the spot again. Ryong growled deeper in pleasure, changing slightly his position so his nose brushed her right thigh, emerald eyes tightly shut and jaw clenched, bravely fighting to suppress his host.  
Now Haku was the one who was restless, he _had_ to back away from her, his dragon side was enjoying her caresses – a violent shiver ran down his spine when his little one twisted one of his whiskers between her fingers – and he could not tell what he was doing next if Haku didn't resumed control of his body. A jolt of adrenaline shot Haku aware of how close Ryong was to claim Chihiro by burning his mark on her neck and at the same time, he let his guard down when she let her fingers rest on his face. Haku forced the dragon to get up, taking several steps behind – putting a safe distance from the girl – almost leaving without spitting a word when…

"You're coming back, aren't you?" Brown orbs asked hopefully.

At this, Ryong controlled Haku's tong to reply. "Tomorrow"

He left, without even looking back, afraid as he was to snap again.

* * *

_**A/N:** So that's it for today. I know it's kinda rushed up but I owed you guys something. Don't worry, the next one will be longer and better. I apologize in advance because it will all be about the dragon's feels and how Haku has to deal with them, I particularly like this relationship between Man and Beast and how one controls his instincts._

_Oh yeah, Ryong means "dragon" by the way._

_Reviews, yes?_


End file.
